Let's End It At Fifty
by JeVie
Summary: Read and find out what all the excitement is about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Honestly, I don't know where this story is going. I don't have one planned out and I'm just going along.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

"Don't cry anymore, Ana," Kate hushed me as I bury myself around her arms. She's been so patient with me today and the four years we've known each other, she's always been there. Ups and downs. "It's going to be just fine." She kissed the top of my head and hushed me once more.

God knows how long I've been crying for. My head hurts. I feel like my brain is spinning in my head. I could barely breathe. "Kate, he threw away 6 years of relationship for a girl he barely met," I said in defeat. I feel so heart broken. We've known each other for who knows how long and how could he just leave. It seemed so easy on him, too. He didn't cry not did he seem affected by it. We were in a relationship for 6 years, going into 7 in a couple of weeks and gone. Just like that, it was gone. I can't help, but feel that it was my fault. "Maybe I pushed him away? Or maybe I was too busy," I said in panic. It had to be me. Kate pats my head and hushes me once more.

"Ana, any guy would be lucky to have you. I feel even lucky to have you in my life. Don't ever doubt yourself please," she kisses the top of my head once more. I feel lucky to have her in my life. She skipped her dinner anniversary with Colton to be with me. I've been crying on the new dress she bought. I feel selfish for keeping her from her plans, but she refused to leave. "Here's what we're going to do. Have Jose and Colton come over with food and watch all the movies we could. We'll be with you all night."

"No, no need for them to come," I got up to use the bathroom. My eyes are so red and puffy. "I want to go out and get some fresh air," I yelled from the bathroom. I don't need Jose and Colton coming over and seeing me like this. I wish he had ended it sooner. Why after 6 years? We were going to marry each other. We were going to have kids and we were going to be grandparents if God allowed. Why did he wait until I was in love with him, but then again, he was my first boyfriend. What do I know about love right? Probably nothing. I just thought I was special enough to him. God I was wrong. How could I have been so stupid to think he was the one. Of course he wasn't into me. How could I possibly even think that. Stupid Ana!

"...no, how could you even call again, screw you!" I hear Kate scream her heart out. I ran out of the bathroom to see what was going on. She put my phone down. "He wanted to talk," she says in rage. "Why do stupid men do that? Break up with you then later they want to talk to you." I felt my tears running down my face. Maybe he wants to get back? No, no, he made it clear he wanted to be with her. I don't know who she is, but she must be better than me. I laid back down on my bed curled up in a ball. I wish I could just fast forward. I opened my eyes just to be welcomed by a picture frame he made for me. I remember that night. He gave it to me before he had to go back to Seattle.

_"Here's to always remind you how much you mean to me. I want to be the last person you think of at night and the first to be in your mind when you wake up," he said as he planted a kiss on my forehead._

The very memory of that moment brings me more tears. What changed? "Oh Ana, come on," she grabbed me by my hand and brings me to her room. "Let me change and we're going to go." She runs into her closet and I hear her banging everything. Distraction is good for me. I don't need to be thinking about him. The things we did. The way he made me feel. The way he touched me. The way he made me nervous. I wish I had seen this coming. I shouldn't have gotten attached. I should have learned from my mom. Fail marriages. I should have somehow known I wasn't meant to be with someone. "Come on Before you drift off into your thinking hat!'

_Too late, Kate, too late, I was already there._

We walked outside our apartment. In two months, we'll move to Seattle. I'll be closer to him there. I don't want to accidentally run into him. It's a small world.

"Ana, I'm hungry!" Kate said as she wraps her arm around mine. "Let's go somewhere to eat." Like I have a choice. She was practically dragging me. We go into the new restaurant that had just opened up this week. It looks like a pretty decent place. We were seated and Kate started chatting about I don't know what. She's a good distraction. I need this. The rest of the night, she talked about anything and everything. I loved her company and for the first time in months, I realized how much she really cares for me. Maybe this break up will bring her and I closer. We drifted apart a little bit when we both found our boyfriends. Well, my is now an ex-boyfriend. I just need reasons to make myself better.

_It will be fine. This too shall pass._

I just need to believe my words.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Honestly, I don't know where this story is going. I don't have one planned out and I'm just going along.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

It's been hours since Kate and I got home. She wanted to sleep in my room, but I told her I'd be fine. She was hesitant about it, but believed me somehow. It's almost 2 in the morning and I'm still tossing and turning, not knowing what to do with myself. He had broken me somehow and I let him. I decided to get up and pack his things. It's going to be hard, but I don't want any reminders as the days go by. In my drawer lays a silver tie, my favorite silver tie.

_"I'm going to buy us a house someday and make a family. You'll be the best mom and I could already tell. I'll give you everything, my heart and my soul because you deserve them. You saved me from myself, Ana. Nothing I do is ever going to repay what you did."_

He was wearing this tie that day when he admitted he loved me. It was 4 years into the relationship. 4 years for him to say I love you. 4 years for him to realize I was what he needed. But only a few seconds to break it all apart. I wonder if it's any easier to him as it is to me. He's got his mind caught up in another girl, but is something in his heart at least longing for me? I'm wishing it's true, but I'm wishing it's not. I don't want to keep giving myself hope when there's not to give and get.

I put it in a bag along with a few of his long sleeves and the picture frame.

_Why did I fall for an older guy?_

Why not Jose? Or Ethan? Why not someone close my age at least?

I did so much with him and thought he was happy along the way. I thought he would be satisfied. I knew somehow I wouldn't be enough, but I fooled myself. I made myself believe I was more than he wanted and needed.

_"You're more than enough."_

His voice echoes all the way down my spine. Why did I let myself? I want to both laugh and cry at how stupid I had been. Someone like him wouldn't stay with a girl like me. We clashed.

Just as I was in too deep with my thoughts, I hear a knock on the door. Who could it be at 2 in the morning? Kate would have just barged in. I walked over to the door and I see Colton standing with two spoons and a pint of Rocky Road.

"Hi, Banana!" he said with an apologetic smile. I quickly wiped my tears. Colton and I became closer when he started going out with Kate. He's Ray's nephew and even though he's not blood, we consider ourselves cousins. He's been really good to Kate and Kate has been good to him. They've both changed so much. "Kate is sleeping right a rock. Let's eat some." He was holding up the pint.

He walked over to my bed and I followed. "You know, you look ugly when you cry," he teased. I know he's going to be trying to make me smile, it's just hard. "Kate called right before she went to bed. She was crying and was telling me at how heart broken she is to see you like this."

I sighed. I don't want anyone feeling too bad about me, but I can't help hide my feelings either. "I'm sorry," was all I managed to get out.

"Don't be. Everyone goes through this, but you and Kate are my favorite girls and I hate to see both of you cry. You'll find another boyfriend and he might break your heart again, but these lessons are going to make you the person you will be someday. This is just a phase. You'll get over it and I know you'll be fine. You're strong, Banana. I know it's hard and I won't say I've been there nor will I say to get over it right now, take your time, you know. Be your own self for a while. You're not at lost. If he left you for another girl, that says so much more about him than you. You're a good person. And I know, that when the right time comes, someone out there is going to see it." He stuffed his mouth with ice cream and I decided to eat some. It's nice to have him here especially that I don't have my parents with me. I miss my mom, but I miss Ray the most. I wish he could be here. "So I see you're packing his things?"

I looked over to the bag, "Yea, he's flying from Seattle next week for a meeting at WSU. I'll give his things then." I don't know if I could handle seeing him. I think I'll end up crying my eyes out. "Am I strong enough, Col?"

He nodded, "The strongest I've known. Stand up straight with your chin up and give him his things. Then say Goodbye. Nothing more, nothing less. He doesn't deserve anything from you really."

In silence, we shared the ice cream. His company at this time of day/night was very comforting. At least I know I'm not alone in this.

* * *

**Christian's POV (a small insight)**

It's late at night and breeze filled the Great Room as I play the piano. There's nothing like a good piece of music to fill this room. I feel serene. Away from everything. All the problems. All the nightmares. The night mares came back again and I hate them. From the corner of my eye, I see Gail walking in the kitchen. I followed her. I'm still hungry after dinner earlier. "Good evening, Gail!" I said. I think I scared her a little bit because she jumped.

"Mr. Grey! Good evening," she put her hand to her chest and let out a sigh. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"A snack if you don't mind. I can't sleep," I sat down on the chair and remembered something that needed to be discussed. "Gail, I'm going to a meeting next week. Can you pack my bag before I leave? I think I'll be staying for two nights or three. Depending on how it does." I'm more gentle with Gail than I am with others. I respect and trust her.

"Of course, Mr. Grey!" she said as I watch her cut up some fruits for me. I sat there in silence and waited. When she finished, she gave me my fruits and said her good night. Just like that, I'm alone once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Honestly, I don't know where this story is going. I don't have one planned out and I'm just going along.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and the sun is beaming inside my room. It was way too bright. I looked around my room and I was somehow on the floor right next to my bed. Colton and I talked the whole night. I was too tired to remember what happened. I must have just dozed off on the floor. When I got up, Colton is sleeping on my bed. It's 10 in the morning. I never usually sleep in this late, but I was exhausted. I still feel very tired. My room somehow feels empty. I think I just feel it in my heart. I sighed knowing nothing has changed since last night. I checked my phone and Kate had texted.

*_You and Colton were peacefully sleeping. I didn't want to bother. Hopefully both of you will be awake by the time I get home with breakfast. I love you*_

I quickly typed in a reply.

*_I'm awake. Col isn't. Please tell me you got bacon!*_

"You know it!" she yelled. My lips formed a small smile. I walked into the dining table knowing she'll be there. She got my favorite breakfast. Pancakes with a side of bacon and hash brown. I'm very hungry for some reason.

"Thanks!" I said as I sat down and started eating. It was very delicious. Felt like I hadn't eaten.

"You're welcome!" she said, giving me a big smile. "Which reminds me, are you going to be at the meeting next week?"

_Shit_. That meeting. I wish I didn't have to be there. "Like I have a choice?"

"I know he'll be there, but hey, I'll be there with you!" she said, reaching for my hand and gave it a little squeeze. I love how she's been reassuring me everything will be okay. I just have to believe it now.

"Good morning, Ladies!" Colton said, still sleepy. We both look his direction. I gave him a smile and a little wave as Kate got up to give him a kiss. I miss mornings like this. When he was the one walking out my room telling us good morning. When I got to get up and gave him kisses.

_No, you will be okay, Ana._

They both sat back down. Once again, I'm glad to have them for distractions. Each time, it worked. While they talked, I planned out my day. I have to get a hair cut, my hair is getting so long and it's such a pain fixing it. I should ask Kate if she wants to get her nails done. I should go shopping for some new clothes. Ray had put my allowance in my account. I had told him I didn't need weekly allowance, but he insisted. I feel bad spending his money so I've been saving it up to pay off my student loan later. I saved up enough to pay it in full when it's due. I have to thank Ray for everything he's done. Blood or not, he treats me like his own daughter. I love him very much dearly for that.

"Ana!" Kate waves a hand at my face. "Where ever you are, come back to us!"

"I'm just planning out my day. I was thinking maybe we should go out. Get our nails done and shop," I suggested.

She squeals in delight and claps her hands. "Are you serious?" She always asks me to go shopping with her, but I decline. I'm not too girly to go shopping, let alone get my nails done. Before I could even answer, she was off to her room. "I'm changing already!" she yells.

Colton gave me an apologetic smile, "Good luck! I'll be lucky enough to see you ladies later on tonight!" Kate lives to shop. She's all about fashion. The latest trends and all. She was very excited the day she got to be a model. I was there for all her runways. She was dashing. It was like she was meant for that industry. "Have you thought about what we're going to talk about in the meeting?"

Being the President of my whole senior class, I get the privilege going to the meetings and events. Some are very fun to be in, but some are boring, I have to be thankful though because being all in these activities got me a job at SIP. I'm just glad I have a job waiting for me. "I don't think I need to say very much, really. They're just going to talk about funds and all. Not my interest. It's more for the next senior class coming in."

_Ana, you're such a terrible liar. You just don't want to see Charles._

"That's true. Kate is very excited to be a part of it. I heard Christian Grey is coming," he said.

_Christian Grey? Why does that sound familiar? Oh right, the billionaire!_

"Why is he going to be there?" I asked. I remember Charles talking about him when Charles was starting his business. He didn't like Christian very much. I guess they're both in business world and only they would understand how it flows. "Good luck to Charles!"

"That's right! He doesn't like Christian. I hope they sit next to each other," he laughs.

Kate walks in the room and sat back down on the chair she left. "I heard they're both interested in funding the agriculture department WSU wants to build."

Colton laughs some more. "I really hope this Christian guy wins this battle they're both in."

"Ana, we need to get you an outfit for that day. We need you to look smoking hot!" she said excitedly. "He'll see what he's missing."

I really don't want to do that. That's just not me. I'm not even sure I want to go. I'm actually praying to catch a cold or something. Anything to make me miss the meeting.

_Stupid, Ana!_

I have to see him one of these days. I can't avoid it. I just have to be strong.

_Be strong, Ana. You can do it, I know you can!_

I have to believe my words. It needs to be real.

* * *

**I didn't spend too much time writing this. There you go Ladies and Gents, I've answered your questions and hopefully, you're all satisfied.**

**Charles is a new character I want to play around with. I don't know if he'll stay or he'll go.**

**Yes, he is Ana's ex. Yes, he is a successful business owner. Of what? I don't know. That's irrelevant to the story, really.**

**And no, Charles and Christian don't get along.**

**No, Ana has not met Christian. Yes, she has heard of him through Charles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Honestly, I don't know where this story is going. I don't have one planned out and I'm just going along.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

*_Hey are we still on for tonight for dinner after the meeting?*_

I had forgotten about dinner with Jose. He's been trying to see me ever since he found out, but I was busy with school work and we never crossed paths in school. I was sick of talking about it, about Charles, and what we had. I feel physically tired and emotionally. I feel like I'm over him, but I know I'm not.

_You're just a good liar._

The girl in the mirror stared back, trying to reassure me. Under that smile is actually a broken girl who fell for a jerk. I had cleaned up pretty good. I didn't put on a lot of make up, I wanted to go for the natural look. I love my skirt, It's a mini flow-y skirt with flowers all over it. And it matches with my white v neck shirt and I thought I'd add a professional look by wearing a casual blazer. Kate had picked up my heels and I don't look like the Ana who cried and cried for hours. I decided to put my hair in a bun. I'm ready for this. I have to be there soon, although the meeting won't start for another 30 minutes.

Kate is already there. I think she's nervous about the meeting. She takes journalism serious and though she doesn't seem like the type that would even be in it, she's good at what she does. Even I get nervous when she asks a lot of questions. She doesn't back down. That's not her personality.

*_Yea, we are. Just meet me outside the meeting room and we'll go from there.*_

I put on a pink lipstick and looked at myself one more time. I'm so ready. I walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind me. I walked over to my car and suddenly I feel butterflies.

_No, Ana, you cannot be nervous._

I let out a big sigh hoping it would go away and I would have the courage I need later. I popped the trunk and put the bag with Charles' things. I start the car and wait for it to warm up before I start driving. It'll be a quick meeting then I'm out the door. I won't have to worry about him anymore. I already deleted his number. All the pictures we took together. Ripped up all the stupid letters he wrote me. It has been five days without him. It's hard, but I have people around that love me. That's all I really need. I'm not going to fall for anyone for a while. I'll just focus on myself, graduating, my new job, and kicking ass at life pretty much.

I finally drive off to school and all the butterflies went away. It isn't so bad after all. He was just a phase and he'll soon be history and forgotten. I got to school after 10 minutes and my phone starts to ring. _Ray._ Just the person.

"Hi daddy!" I said, turning off my car. I got my purse and opened my car door. I looked around for his car and of course, he's already here.

"Hello, Ana!" he said through the phone, "how are you?" I walked with my chin up. _Courage._

"I'm good, just walking to the meeting I have to attend then dinner with Jose. What about you?" I smile through the phone. I love talking to Ray. He calms me down.

"I'm good. I'm going fishing. I just wanted to check on you before I head out. I'll call you later after ok?" he said.

"I love you, dad!"

"I love you, too, Ana!"

Ever since I was little, he's set an example for me. An example on what kind of guys I should date and be with. We need a lot more men like my dad. It's hard to find one out there.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I really only came for one reason. Now that I'm here, I want to go back to Seattle. I hope the meeting doesn't last very long and we come into an agreement as quick as possible. I looked around the parking.

_No luck, just wait._

Ever since I gave up my past lifestyle, I've been so much more peaceful. I still fight through the daily objectives and sufferings, but I'm managing through. Flynn has been helpful. He has opened my eyes somehow and I just needed to actually see it right in front of me. I forgave my birth mom, as well as that asshole who burnt me with cigarettes. After all, that was all I could do to soften my heart a little bit. I still don't like anyone touching me. I still don't let just anyone in.

I really only came for one reason. I want to see if _Anastasia Steele_ gives me the same warm feelings in my heart as she does when I see her on magazines and newpapers with Charles.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Honestly, I don't know where this story is going. I don't have one planned out and I'm just going along.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I first saw Anastasia from a Seventeen magazine Mia was reading two months ago. She was so into their relationship.

_"Christian, they're THE couple of the year," Mia gawks at the magazine._

I finally gave in and looked at the "lovely" girl Charles was dating. She definitely caught my attention. I saw her at newspapers with Charles. Magazines with Charles. The internet with Charles. _Damn. _When is she not with Charles? He and I don't get along, but I respected what was his. I admired Anastasia's beauty from afar and I knew that someone like her would come my way someday.

_"Christian! They broke up!"_ _Mia screeches through the phone. Only she would call me in the middle of the night and tell me something she found on the internet. "Poor girl!"_

Honestly, I only agreed to be in the meeting to see how she is in person. I had assumed she was going to be there because of Charles. Now that she's not with him, I'm not sure if she'll be here today.

I don't know much about her. I feel like I respected her enough not to do a background check. There's nothing I don't know about anyone I come across with. I have to protect myself. All I know is what I've read from magazines and from Mia.

_"How come she stayed under the radar for 6 years?" I asked her._

_"She said she wanted her life to be as private as possible," Mia said, popping a chocolate in her mouth. This girl loves chocolate. She eats too much of it. "Then a few months ago, she started going to events with Charles. Since that day, everyone started shipping Chartasia."_

_"Shipping?" I asked. "And Chartasia?" I feel so old all of a sudden._

_"Oh my gosh, Christian! You need to get out more and be social," she exclaims. "How else are you going to get a girlfriend?"_

"Sir," Taylor said, as quiet as possible as if we were talking about secrets. I followed his gaze and there she was, getting out of her car.

_Holy Shit!_

My heart is about to rip open my chest if it doesn't stop pounding too damn hard. Why am I nervous? I don't even know her. I haven't even gotten out of the car nor talked to her. From all the pictures I've seen, she was beautiful, but I didn't know she looked this beautiful.

"Come on, Taylor!" I hurried, getting out of the car. Should I catch up to her? Should I tell her to wait up?"

_Idiot, she doesn't even know you know her._

Wait, does she even know me? I'm pretty sure she does, Charles is...was her boyfriend. I'm sure he's mentioned me once or twice. I just decided to walk a respectable distant from her, but I could see her reflection from the glass wall.

_Smile, Anastasia, I want to see you smile._

I hurried as soon as I saw she was close to the door. I wanted to open the door for her. I was catching up when out of nowhere, a guy came running to her.

"_Mamacita,_" he whistles. They give each other a big hug and she kissed him on the cheek. I saw her smile alright, but not at me, at him. They stepped aside as I was getting even closer.

"I've missed you!" I heard her say, and from the corner of eye, she was back in his arms.

Taylor opened the door for me. She just broke up with Charles. And from what I've heard, he found someone else. Could it be that she was the one who actually found someone else. Stupid shitty media, always getting the wrong shit.

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

"What are you doing here so early, Jose?" I broke our hug and sat down on one of the benches near by. I have 15 minutes to chat. I've missed him.

"I just wanted to say hi," he said, but hesitated for awhile, "and to say no matter what, we all love you, you should know that."

_You are not going to cry right now._

"Thanks, Jose!" I hugged him once again. "I appreciate all you, Kate, and Colton very much." I got up, knowing that if we talk anymore, I'm going to break down. "We're still on for dinner?"

"Of course!" he said. "I'll wait here." I waved goodbye and walked to the door.

_Here we go._

I walked very slowly to the meeting room, not anticipating the moment. Kate texted awhile ago saying Charles is already there, along with Christian and that they haven't stopped giving each other dirty looks. The meeting is about to start in ten minutes. I'm getting closer. My heart is pounding.

_Don't be nervous, you got this._

I opened the door and there he is, sitting like a fucking little twat.

_What? Where did that come from?_

I feel hate for him right at this moment and I don't know why. Kate did say that I would feel this way towards him. Didn't that only happen in grief? I guess in relationships, too. He gets up and he caught me off guard, I'm in his arms. I snapped out of it. "What the fuck are you doing, Charles?" I whispered, my voice was filled with anger. I nudged him away, but not too obvious for anyone to see. As he let go, I gave him a fake smile. I didn't want any commotion.

"I thought we were mature about this?" he asked.

Mature? Really? That angered me more! "We are! I just don't want to have anything to do with you right now! I'll tolerate you, but you're nothing to me," I said through my teeth. "Now if you excuse me, Mr. Whittier, the meeting is going to start soon and I'd like to take a seat."

One point for Ana. Zero for Charles. He just stood there dumbfounded. Didn't take him long to collect himself. I walked to Kate and gave her a quick hug.

"He shit his pants," she whispered and giggled. I smiled at her and took my seat at the end of the rectangle table across from where the dean is going to sit. To my right, Charles is glaring at me along with his assistant. To my left, _hmmm_, must be Christian Grey and his assistant? I gave both of them a nod and a smile and they returned it back. Kate is sitting next to Christian Grey's assistant although he doesn't look like an assistant to me.

_Stare all you want, Charles, you're nothing to me._

I believe my words. I actually believe them.

"Hey, did you see Jose?" Kate asked. "He was waiting for you."

"I saw him. I was surprised by it actually," I told her. "Did Stacy leave for Kansas early?"

"Ugh, don't talk to me about her. She's hurt Jose so many times and somehow, someway, she still snakes her way back into his life and each time, I don't know what's off in his stupid brain, but he takes her back."

"Be nice to her. She'll learn Jose's worth sooner or later and if she doesn't, then God bless her soul." I opened the notebook in front of me and started reading about the agriculture department they want to build. "Besides, he'll learn something from her."

"I know, I know," she said, "I would just hate for him to get hurt again. People could be such jerks." She looks over Charles who's now as red as a tomato. Ever since we broke up, Kate hasn't let Charles talk to me. Somehow, she always gets to my phone before I do. "Oh hey Charles, are you okay? You look like you're sick. Should I call..." she stops and pretends to think "Madeline to come fetch you?"

_Damn it, Kate. There's a time and place for this._

I see Charles' assistant looking down as if he was praying Charles' wouldn't do anything. He's changed so much in five days. His attitude. His vibe. It's weird, I can't quite put my finger on it, but it seems like he's not himself anymore. Charles just ignored and a good decision to because Kate wouldn't back down. I looked up at Christian Grey and he instantly looked away, I see a hint of red on his cheeks.

_Did I make him blush or he's just naturally rosy-cheeked?_

"I don't think I've introduced myself!" I said out loud, looking at him. "I'm Ana Steele." I reached out my hand and he stood up just to shake it. He gives me a million dollar smile.

"Christian Grey, Ms. Steele," he said. When he let go, he sat back down. "This is Taylor, my body guard." He gestured to Taylor and Taylor stood up to shake my hand. Manners, I like that.

"Taylor," I gave him a nod.

"Ms. Steele," he said. Ms. Steele. They could just call me Ana.

"Please, Ana would be fine," I told them. Christian just looks at me and smiles. He looks away again when the door opens.

_Dammit, he's gorgeous._

For 30 minutes, I sat there listening to everyone talk about business. I'm a Literature Major, I have no idea what they're gawking about. Charles and Christian both offered large sum of money and honestly, it's crazy how much money there both have, but in the end, it was decided that Christian is going to fund the agriculture department. Thank you, Lord! I'm hungry!

I stood up to collect my purse.

"Ana, do you mind giving Christian a tour on Monday?" the dean said.

"Ummm...sure," I said.

"Thank you," the dean said. He turned his attention back to Christian.

"Kate, I'm leaving. Jose's waiting and I'm so hungry," I said.

"Yea sure, I have to stay for a little bit and write," she said. We give each other hugs and I was out the door when I remembered I have Charles' things.

"Oh and Charles, I have your things, I'll mail them to you," I said. He opened his mouth to talk, but I walked away as quickly as possible. That felt good.

I _dislike _him.

* * *

**A/N : Turns out I'm hungry so I ended the chapter here.**

**To answer a few questions:**

**-It's possible to have a little crush on someone without knowing them. You don't need to know the person to feel butterflies in your stomach. We all crush on celebrities and think we love them without actually knowing them. Christian has a crush on Ana, nothing wrong with that.**

**-This is the side I've always wanted to see from Christian**

**If you think it's great so far, I thank you.**

**If you don't, I thank you as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Honestly, I don't know where this story is going. I don't have one planned out and I'm just going along.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

It's Monday today. I looked over at the clock, 6:45 AM. I won't see Anastasia until 3 in the afternoon to give me the tour. I'm very nervous I barely got any sleep last night. I don't know what to wear.

_Oh my God! I don't know what to wear._

I jumped out of bed and ran into my closet in the hotel. Why am I nervous about this tour? It's not like it's the first date. Will there ever be a first date? God, I hope so. I don't know what it is about Anastasia, but I'm so drawn to her. I've never ever felt like this for anyone before. Some subs tried to convince me that I could love them if I tried, but I don't even know Anastasia and I have that warm feeling in my heart. The way she smiles. Those pearly white teeth. Her wavy brunette hair. The way she walked in those high heels. She's the closest thing to a Goddess. She just takes my breath away. I can't wait to see her. I wish I had slept in so I don't anticipate the moment.

I don't know how to act around her. I can't seem to make a conversation without thinking I'll stutter. Why does she do this to me? And _how_? Do I even want to pursue her? Do I give her time before I ask for a date? What do boyfriends do for their girlfriends anyways?

_Just ask her, Christian._

Really, just do. The worst that could happen is she'll reject you.

_No, no._

I'll give her time.

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

I'm waiting for Christian to come. It's almost 3 and I have plans later on with Kate. We're going to a club...on a school night. Only Kate would go to a club on a school night. 2:55.

_Tick Tock, Mr. Grey._

"Have you been waiting long?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I looked back to see a seriously gorgeous Christian Grey. White long sleeve rolled up to his elbow and tucked in his grey pants. Grey tie. Grey Vest. Some black shoes. He is gorgeous it hurts my eyes. "Are you enjoying the view, Anastasia?" He put his hands in his pants pocket. It should be illegal for someone to be this gorgeous. I might actually have a heart attack.

I looked away and got my purse.

_Dammit, Anastasia, compose yourself._

When I looked back at him, he has a boyish grin across his face. "Yea you're too gorgeous," I breathed low enough for just me to hear, but his red cheeks told me otherwise. He heard. Great, Ana. Now he'll think you're a creep or weird or something. I could just hide under a freaking rock.

"Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself, Anastasia," he said, still red to his cheeks. I felt my blood coming up to my face. The way he says my name sounds so exotic. I don't know how I'll survive my time with him. Why did I agree to this?

"Do you want to start the tour?" I finally asked him. I must look like an idiot just standing here, staring at him with a stupid grin on my face.

"Actually, I know WSU well enough. I was thinking we could go somewhere else," he suggested. Without waiting for my answer, he sticks out his hand and waited for me to grab it. I hesitated a little bit. Do people do this kind of thing? Just hold hands with whoever? I must have been with Charles long enough not to know how the generation of dating and relationships changed over time.

But somehow, I held his hand and he led the way.

* * *

**I wanted to write a quick one before I go to bed.**

**To _vdlucas_, I had quesadilla with home made salsa. It's probably my favorite snack to eat. It was so good.**

**To _Guest_, yes, you definitely missed it. She's the President of the whole senior class. You know how it is, they like to include the important people into some meetings that has nothing to do with them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Honestly, I don't know where this story is going. I don't have one planned out and I'm just going along.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"So you just held her hand and walked around the school track?" Mia squeals. She starts clapping her hands. "Christian, you held hands with someone?" She claps her hands once more. I still can't believe it myself. I was too energized to go home so I went to my parent's house to talk to the only person I know would want to hear about it.

I paced back and forth in her room. I still can't believe I held her hand. "I guess I did." A combination of gasp and laugh escaped my mouth. "Mia, I'm shaking." I hold up my hands to her to show her. I don't understand my feelings. Why do I feel so shakey? I even feel like my stomach hurting...not the bad kind of hurt.

"You like her!" Mia yells. "Christian! She could be your first girlfriend!" She claps her hands yet again. I sat down on her bed. I feel like a teenager. I've seen Elliot and Mia do this. All giddy and...weird. It's the first time it's happened to me. Just a few months ago, I wouldn't have thought I'd be able to look at anyone the way I look at Anastasia.

"My stomach feels weird," I held my hand up to my stomach and looked up at Mia.

"BUTTERFLIES!" she squeals. She is really excited about this. It's 3 in the morning and she has a lot of energy. "I've never seen you like this!" I look at her again and I swear I saw a tear escape her eye.

What's happening?

"Why are you crying?" I moved right next to her and puller her into a hug. This calms her down whenever she cries and it's the only way I know how to make Mia calm down. I love Mia. When Mom and Dad brought her home, I was really happy. I was always with her. I love Elliot, but the love I felt for Mia that day was something else. I've always tried to protect her. I was always there for her. School presentations. Dance recitals. Everything. I was always there whenever she needed me and I always will be. A promise I made myself. "Ssshhhh..." I kissed the top of her forehead.

"It's just that I've never seen you this happy, ever!" Mia sobs. I don't know why she's taking this to heart. Who knows if Anastasia and I will ever be together. I like her, but who's to say that she likes me? What if I'm not capable of loving her the way a boyfriend should?

"I think I like her," I whispered. I feels good to share with someone. To be open.

Mia looks up at me and gives me a small smile, "I know. You were never like this for anyone. I haven't even seen you with anyone. I gave up a long time ago and accepted that you might go for the other team."

"Mia!" I gave her a little playful punch. "You thought I was gay?"

She laughs at the top of her lungs. I miss doing this. Waking her up in the middle of the night to talk about absolutely nothing. How could someone like Mia and I feel so connected as if we were actually brothers and sisters, but really aren't? "Yes, I did! But thanks for clarifying that for me. So tell me what happened?" She sits in front of me waiting for the story.

"She was looking at me up and down and said that I was too gorgeous. I don't think she had meant for me to hear it, but I heard. I told her she didn't look bad herself. Mia I don't know how to compliments women. It just came out. I should have said she was beautiful or she looked like a beautiful sunrise. Something, but I blurted out something stupid.

I offered her my hand and she took it. I don't know why, but she took it. I don't know if she wanted to or felt obligated to. I brought her to the track and we just walked out for what seemed like hours. I told her about my business. I asked about her life and what she her plans are after graduation. I got to know her a little. I felt like I've known her forever. She's an intelligent woman, I could tell you that much."

"Did she try to let go of your hands?" Mia asked me.

"No, she didn't." I felt my face turning red in the dark.

_What has Anastasia done to me?_

"Well? Are you going to see her again? Did you get her number? Oh my God, did you ask her on a date? Christian, did you kiss her?" she bombarded me with questions.

"See her again, yes.

Got her number, no.

On a date, no.

Kiss her, no. She's so different, you know. I've met other girls who would just give me their numbers without me asking for it. Or even ask me on dates. A guy should be doing that. I want to wait, but when I'm with her, I can't. I have the urge to ask. To just hug her. To kiss her. But I can't. It's a funny feeling. I can't describe it. I want to, but at the same time I don't. Have you ever felt this way?"

She nods and blushes. "I really think you like her. You want to take your time with her and know if she's beautiful inside as she is outside."

"I'll be Mom and Dad and take it slow like they said they did. I want to be like them. Have a happy healthy relationship," I told her. "And don't you have to fly back to New York tomorrow?"

"No, the day after," she said. I lay down and she lays down next to me. "Remember when I was scared of thunder when I was little and you would always put me to sleep assuring it won't hurt me?"

"What about it?" I looked at her.

"That's love. Your heart is so much bigger than you think, Christian. Don't be afraid to get give it back when someone offers it," she whispers. "I love you, big brother!" She reaches up and gives me a kiss on the cheek and closes her eyes to sleep.

My phone starts buzzing. Hmmm, a text.

_*Hey gorgeous*_

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how I wanted this chapter to end. I think I started off thinking it would be about Anastasia, Christian, and the tour. It somehow ended up just a little bit of that and portraying how strong Christian's and Mia's relationship is.**

**It is possible to date someone for a long time and not lose your virginity.**

**I really don't know how each chapters will turn out.**

**If you like it, thank you.**

**If you don't, thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Honestly, I don't know where this story is going. I don't have one planned out and I'm just going along.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

_*Who's this?*_

I don't have to tell him who I am, heck, I don't even feel like texting back anymore. I don't know what got into me. I don't snoop around and look for other people's phone numbers, let alone actually text them. Why would he hold my hand just like that? He must feel something for me. What if he's just leading me on? I can't go down that path. I'm not going to just sleep around. I looked at the ring Ray had given me to ask if he could be my step-father. It was the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. He took my mom and I to dinner the day after he proposed. I was still bummed. I didn't want anyone, but my dad. In a short period of time they've known each other, my mom wanted to marry him. How could she just jump from one guy to another? That night, Ray seemed pretty nervous. Out of no where, he knelt on one knee and pulled out a purple box. He opened it and inside the most beautiful ring with a diamond right in the middle.

_"I know it must be hard for you to see your mom engaged to me. I love her just as much as I love you. When I decided that I wanted to marry her, I knew in my heart that I wanted to be your father. I want you to be my daughter. I promise to always take care of your mom and you. Will you be my daughter?"_

Of course I said yes. Ever since that day, I've called him dad. On their wedding day, not only did he vow to my mom, but to me as well. He promised to look over us. To love and protect us. To cherish us. Ever since that day, I promised myself that once I'm ready to give someone my love, only then will I take it off. Charles was another story. He wanted the ring off and I just wasn't ready for it. Not even 6 years of being together did it.

"Ana!" Kate waves her hand in front of my face. "I asked if he texted back?"

"Who?" Colton asked, looking back and forth at Kate and I.

"Well, Ana here was being sneaky today. I think she likes Christian Grey. And she took advantage of her Presidency at school," Kate winked at me.

"What did you do, Banana?"

"Nothi-" I wasn't going to tell him, he would just tease me.

"She went into the Dean's office and looked for the agriculture funding papers, not to disappoint her, Christian Grey's number was on there," Kate winks again. "Dare devil Ana! I like this new Ana!"

It feels like we're the only people awake in this building. The silence is deafening, I feel like the walls would collapsed if Kate talks any louder than she already is. Here I am on the living floor, still deciding what to text back.

"Both of you are such girls!" Jose laughs.

"What if he thinks I'm a stalker and I scare him away?" I asked, holding onto my phone as if my life depended on it.

_Don't text back._

"Ana, a guy wouldn't just hold your hand. Am I right?" Kate looks back and forth at Colton and Jose. "Colton didn't even hold my hand until after the 10th date." I looked at Colton and he couldn't hide his blush. Growing up, Colton was always shy. He was easily intimidated and Kate was his first girlfriend. I was a little hesitant when Colton started asking me about Kate. Kate likes to party and she likes guys who She's changed so much ever since she met Colton.

"Colton is different, though. And Jose. They're both very shy. They've got no game," I joked. Jose threw a pillow at me and I started laughing even harder. "I'm just joking." I get up from where I am and grab the pillow and throw it at Jose. "I'm going to bed, I have a long day tomorrow. Good night!" They all said good night. Really, it's just a reason for me to be alone and decide what I want to text back or even if I want to. I already started it, might as well end it. Sooner or later, he'll find out. Screw it. I lay on my bed and hold up my phone.

_*You held my hand for hours and you suddenly forget? I feel hurt_*

I feel like an idiot for blushing. Why did I text him in the first place? He's definitely going to think I'm a stalker. Almost instantly, my phone buzzed.

_*You're easy to remember and hard to forget._*

Isn't he going to ask how I got his number. My phone starts buzzing again. He's calling. My heart starts pounding hard. What do I say? Do I answer? I should just pretend I fell asleep. No, he'll know.

"Hello?" I answered unknowingly.

"If it isn't Anastasia. How did you get my number?" he whispers.

"I have my resources," I got up and paced my room. I can't just lay down. I'm too fidgety. "Sorry to wake you. I know it's late. I had just gotten home and my friends and I were hanging out at home."

There was a short pause. "You didn't wake me up. I'm glad you texted actually." I blushed again. Different shades of red painted my cheeks.

_Calm down, Ana!_

"Really? Why is that?" I asked him. I don't know what to talk with him about. I only know about his business, but nothing else.

"Because I was just talking about you with my sister and I can't seem to keep you off my mind."

_Oh. My. God._

He does like me. It feels so right, but is it the right time? I just got out of a relationship and would it be right for me to start dating right away?

_Why the heck not? Charles started going out with someone when he was still with you?_

"Have you flown back to Seattle?"

"Yes, why?" he sounded so intrigued over the phone.

"Because you need to take me out on a date if you can't stop thinking about me," I said. I hope I didn't step over the line. I don't know where all the confidence is coming from, but it feels good to be in control. "So listen, Christian, I'm going to sleep and hopefully, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Before he could even answer, I hang up. I have too much adrenaline to sleep now. I run outside my room and they're still hanging out drinking wine and eating snacks. All eyes are on me now. "I think I just asked Christian on a date."

Just as I finished, my phone buzzed again.

_*I can't turn down a beautiful woman. I'll see you tomorrow night at 8.*_

"And he said yes." I couldn't hide my excitement. Kate runs up to me, holds both my hands and started jumping up and down. I follow her lead. I feel like I'm in high school all over again. Getting giddy for a guy

"Please please please go somewhere public and where there's a lot of paparazzi! That'll show Charles!" Kate squeals.

I can't believe I just asked someone out on a date. Not just anyone, Christian Grey. The most eligible bachelor in Seattle and he said yes. I mentally pat myself on my shoulder. I'm having fun and I'm taking back all the years Charles stole from me.

* * *

**A/N : I've tried writing loner chapters, but it just isn't for my liking. I like quick reads. This one was a little bit longer though.**

**Thank you for those who like it. The reviews and the PMs are very sweet.**

**It's cold in California, yes I know other places are colder, but darn it, it's cold.**

**Until next chapter, Readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I'm so happy for my brother. At age 28, almost 29, he goes on his first date. I think he might even lose his virginity, that's if he's still a virgin. I really wonder if he is or not. I don't want to ask him, that's off my limits. He had asked me to pick his outfit for him, he seems very nervous about this date. I would be too if I lived to be 28 and never went on a single date. When I looked at his closet, there's nothing, but white long sleeves, suits, pants, tuxedos, nothing too casual. We're going shopping. He's trying on an outfit I've picked for him so to speak.

I'm honestly scared for him, though. He's always been so distant from everyone except his family. He doesn't open as easily with Mom and Dad. I don't want just anyone walking into his life and making him happy then leave him hanging in the end. Or worse, just want him for his money. Anastasia Steele doesn't seem to be the type, though. Although her family are wealthy, her outfits always looked as if she chose it out of comfort. I don't know her as a person, but I'm praying she doesn't hurt my brother. Same thing goes to my brother, I hope he doesn't hurt her. Poor girl. Charles left her for someone else. I remember when I first showed Christian a picture of Anastasia, how mesmerized he looked. Ever since then, he seemed different. He didn't look so tense all the time whenever I went home for vacation or whenever he visited me in New York. I knew he somehow had a silly crush on her, I didn't think he actually liked her enough to act like teenage boy in love. It's good to see him like this, it seemed to me while growing up with him, he never got to be a teenage boy. He missed a great deal of heart breaks, falling in love, but not really, crushing on someone, getting butterflies. Heck he didn't even know you could feel butterflies in your stomach. He was always too serious. Acted too old for his age. He started working for Mom's friend, Elena, when he was 15. She was too uptight for my liking. A bitch actually. But for some reason, he didn't find anything wrong with her. She was too weird to be around. She was just a lonely housewife who had nothing better to do. Her husband was filthy rich and was never home. Christian spoke highly of her.

_"She's teaching me a lot of things," he said._

It was an iffy feeling being around Elena. What could she possible teach my brother Mom couldn't? Whatever, though, she's history. Rest in peace. It was a tragic day for my family when we found out she had been in an accident. Christian took it to heart. He changed completely. Didn't want to finish high school, although, thank God, he did. He became very distant than he already was. Whatever potion she used to get Christian hooked, I'm glad it left his system.

To distract me from my thoughts, Christian came out of the changing room. Jeans and a polo shirt. "Did you not know how to put them on?" I joked. I sat up straight from my chair. "Turn around." As he does, I could see the young, care-free my brother really is. I've always seen him in pants and suits, he looks good, but he hides his age. He isn't old, really, but this outfit makes him how he should look. I wonder why he's so broken. I'm still trying to figure it out. He's different with me, though. He seems to have more patience with me. He opens up more than I think he does with anyone else in the family. Him and I are very close even though there's a big age difference. I love him all the same.

"What do you think?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I laughed. He's so hooked on Anastasia he might pee his jeans tonight at the date. "We need to buy you more of these outfits. You look good in them and you look like your age."

I walk over to where the jeans are at and get different types of his size. The same with the shirts. I've never shopped for clothes for Christian before, he hated shopping, but he knows how much I love it so he tolerates it when he comes with me. This is fun. I now know his size. "Wait, Christian, is it a casual date or a fancy restaurant type of date?" I didn't even bother asking when he told me Anastasia had asked him on a date.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. She just told me to take her on a date and I told her I'd pick her up."

My brother was always all about details. Funny how a girl could make him forget things. He looks happy, for now. That's all I really care about.

* * *

**Ana's POV**

I'm ready for tonight. I'm excited to go out with him. I don't know what we're going to do or where he'll take me, but I'm excited. I decided on a simple purple dress that goes down to the middle of the thighs and black pumps. I let my hair down just as it is, long and wavy. Colton walks in my room and takes one look at me and jumps onto my bed, "As a cousin and a boy, you, Ana, have cooties." I laughed with him. Ever since we were little, he's always said girls have cooties. He's such a boy and he's always teasing me. "Do you know what you're going to do tonight?"

"No idea, he said he'll be here at 8 and that was the end of that," I said, looking at him through the mirror.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Kate goes busting in, "He's here!" She said in almost a whisper.

He's here? I didn't even hear the door open or anyone talking. Here I go. I take one last look at myself. I don't look too bad. I grab my clutch purse and walk out along with Kate and Colton. They're going to a club once again. They're such party animals.

Christian is sitting on the couch wearing jeans and a burgundy polo shirt. He looks heavenly. How could someone look so good in a polo shirt. When he sees me, he stands up and walks over to me. Grabs my hand, leans down just a little bit, not breaking eye contact, and kisses the top of my hand. I must have blushed 100 shades of red. I'm smiling from ear to ear. He's so romantic, I love it. "Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" I still have no idea what we're going to do.

"Whatever you so desire, Anastasia," he said.

This is the first. I never chose for Charles and I. He was always in control. I don't want a sit down dinner. Too casual for a first date, I think. "Do you like dancing?"

He lets out a small laugh, "I don't mean to brag, but I'm very good at it." He is such a heart-throb.

"Kate and Colton are going to a club tonight, do you want us to join them?" I asked him.

Kate's eye widened. I know her excitement. When I was with Charles, we never double-date. Charles hated double dating. "Why not?" Christian asked.

"Let's go then," I told him. He offers me his hand again and he leads the way out of the apartment. We left Kate and Colton left behind. Kate was still not ready and knowing her, I'll have Christian all by myself for at least 30 minutes, more or less. He was leading me into his car when I told him the club was just a few blocks away and we could walk. It doesn't help that it's only a few blocks away either. Kate loves clubbing. She's a party girl, but I'm very impressed with her. She handles school just fine and still have time for a social life. I was lost in his stories again and I could lose myself in him, whatever it is he's telling me. I could get used to holding his hands. I could get used to all the romance. I could get used to being with him. I do want to be with him. To be his girlfriend. I'm moving too fast, but it feels just right. I hope he feels the same way for me. And I'm hoping, he's nothing like Charles.

I could listen to him talk all night. He has such a beautiful voice that matches his beautiful face. He's a beautiful man. He's romantic. I wonder if he even notices all the girls staring at him. I'm pretty sure he's used to being stared at. I can't even help myself. I love staring at him. He stops walking and faces me. "Anastasia, you haven't said a word!" He looks down at me with a big smile on his face. If he moves any closer, I might pass out.

"I love listening to your stories," I managed to say. I give him a small smile and looks up once again. He's just looking into my eyes as if he's in deep thoughts. He closes the distance away from us and just like that, his lips were on mine.

* * *

**A/N : Thought I should end it here.**

**I finished all my finals today and I'm so relieved. I'm going to spend some time with my daughter right now, she's watching Cinderella. I might be able to write more now that semester ended, but then again, I have work so I might not be able to. It seems like lately, I've been writing every other day, or at least I'm trying.**

**Bear with me, though!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Kate's POV**

Christian and Ana had left a while ago. Ana looks so happy and she's definitely back. The Ana I met 4 years ago. I've missed her. I'm taking my time to get ready to give them some time to bond. Christian seems like the nice guy and he seems to be making Ana confident like she was before. Colton is playing his xbox in the living room. Boys will be boys, obviously. I decided to wear a pink dress. I want to borrow Ana's stilettos so I make my way to her room. As if on cue, her phone beeps. Out of habit for the past few days, I went ahead and helped myself to it.

Of course it would be from Charles. Hasn't she gotten the clue yet? Dammit! As I read through it, I couldn't stop but read the other texts. She's been texting him. They've been talking. Not about getting back together. The phone fell off my hand and I fell sitting down on her bed. How was this happening without anyone noticing? I start crying and I can't make it stop.

"Babe?" Colton calls out. I hear him get up and walk into my room. It's only a matter of seconds that he's in Ana's room. "There you are!" When he sees me crying, he rushed to me. "What's going on, Kate?" Colton has always been there for me. Whatever the situation is, he's my shoulder to cry on. He's my strength when I'm weak and I love him very much for being the best boyfriend. He pulls me into a hug and hushes me.

"Has Ana ever confided in you about Charles?" I sobbed.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Ana was in an abusive relationship with Charles. I read her texts. He was hurting her. She didn't tell anyone. He was hurting her," I said through my teeth. By the minute, my anger escalated quickly. I hadn't even realized I was digging my nails into Colton's skin. "Why would he do that to her?"

None of it makes sense. When I met Charles, he was the most intelligent man. Respectful. Old school even. He loved Ana and it was the kind of love that everyone noticed at first glance. I wanted that kind of love. Then I started noticing a change in Ana last year. She didn't want to hang out with us when we went clubbing. Charles wouldn't come over nor sleep over. They hung out, but both their vibes were all in the wrong places. How come I didn't see the signs? How could I have? Ana didn't talk to me about her relationship anymore. When she cried, I learned to stay away. When she was mad, I didn't even want to be in the house. It wasn't until they broke up that I actually felt her pain. Why was she even sad they broke up? She wasn't going to get out of the relationship. Somehow I'm glad Charles broke it off.

Ana needs to clear it up for me. I know I shouldn't meddle, but she was hurt. I wonder if he lefther scars. Oh that bastard! "We should go to the club and tell her to come home so we could talk."

Colton cups my cheeks, "Kate, when she's ready, she'll talk to you. Whatever happened between them was and is stilk their business despite the fact that you read her texts. Don't give her a reason not to trust you."

Damn he's good. I just nod my head and eases into his hug. Whatever the reason is, I need to know. Ana should have been smart to leave.

* * *

**A/N : It's bed time for me. Short chapter for you.**

**Thank you for reading. Remind me to reread them before I wanna comment on some that caught my attention.**

**Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Colton's POV**

We're on our way to the club and I could tell Kate is still devastated. She shouldn't have been snooping around. Cat has got her tongue. I know she cares a lot for Ana, but these things have to come naturally. Ana has her reasons, good or bad, they're her reasons. I remember when my father abused me and left me scars on my back and thighs. I didn't want to tell my mom, I was afraid that if I did, he would hurt me more. She caught him one time and just like that, we skipped town and asked my Uncle Ray for help. He was nice enough to let us stay there until my mom was able to buy us our own house. When he met Carla, my mom felt like Carla didn't want us there. She worked double shift, day and night. Ray reassured her many times that his house has plenty of room and he wouldn't turn away a family. Carla didn't last long. She was a lovely lady, but she wanted her privacy with Ray. It was either us or her. Ray wouldn't take any of that childish stuff. Soon enough, Carla wouldn't come home and would smell of alcohol. They had a fairytale wedding and a fairytale love, but she was a different person than she was letting out. Ana stayed with Ray. He raised Ana all by himself and set examples for her. No one was good enough until Charles came. When Ana was 15 and Charles was 20, he started working for Ray's company. Being the daddy's girl that she was, she always went to Ray's office after school and waited for him until he finished work. It all started with a crush. Turned into late night phone calls. Then going out. Ray was very cautious, but Charles proved over and over again he could be trusted and he wasn't just some asshole. Ray took him to dinner one night. Ana told me that Ray tried to scare him away, but he didn't budge. When Ana was 16, they became official. Ray was very strict. If they went out, she had to be back at 8, if not, Ray grounded her. When Charles came over, they weren't allowed in Ana's room. When Ana graduated high school, she was still the same girl Ray raised up. Very respectful and very strong.

So what happened to her? I could ask myself this over and over again, but only she knows what happened. Would she be willing to share? Really, who knows? She's always told me everything, but this one, I understand a little bit more. I just wished she had said something. She needed help at the time and maybe she already coped with it, but who knows, she might still need help. I stopped my tracks between going in the club. I pull Kate into a hug and gave the top of her head a kiss, "You weren't meant to see the texts so use your journalism skills and lie through it until she says something, if she says anything at all." She nodded her head and laughed. We walk into the club and snaked our way through the crowd straight to the bar. I ordered Kate a white chardonnay and a beer for myself. As I look through the crowd, I see Ana's back against Christian who's holding onto her hips. I quickly look away trying to erase the image. She's like a little sister to me, it isn't something I would want to see.

When the bartender gives me the drinks, I walked over to Kate who found us a table. "Hi babe," I gave her a kiss on the lips and hand her the wine. She takes a small sip and puts it down. I reach in my pocket and feel the ring I've been planning on giving her. I don't know when, but I have a ring. She's the right person for me and I feel it in my heart. We've been together for a long time and everyday, I find myself falling more and more in love with her. She's the reason why I look forward to everyday. I can't imagine my life without her. I don't know what I did before she became my girlfriend. She completes me. She's very compassionate and kind. She knows what she wants and she gets to the point. She doesn't bullshit around you and she's always honest. She's very beautiful and that's just a bonus. It feels right for me to ask her to marry me. I didn't have to think about it twice. I just know in my heart she's the one for me and I would love to grow old with her.

**Christian's POV**

We just left the bar and it seems like I danced with Ana the whole night. The way she moved against my body just sends me chills through my spine. We're walking back to her apartment and I'm holding her hand. I could get used to this holding hand thing. It feels like her hands were made for mine. Just the perfect fit. I need to ask her for a second date. I can't have her asking me again. I'm not good at this. I don't know how to ask, I'm not used to this dating thing.

"How did you like the club, Christian?" she asked me. She has her other arm linked to Kate's arm.

"I liked it," I said.

"Of course you did," Kate exclaimed. "Ana was all on you the whole night." I looked at Ana and her cheeks managed to turn different shades of red. She is so beautiful. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She doesn't deserve a guy like me. She's so happy. So young. If she ever finds out about my past, she would just run and won't look back. I don't want to burden her with my past. With how many women I've fucked because of how fucked up I am. _Was._ It's different with Ana, though. I can't imagine beating the shit out of her with a cane because she looked like my crack-whore mother. I can't imagine punishing her. She shouldn't be punished, she looks so innocent. Which makes me wonder if she's a virgin. She was with Charles for a long long time and I'm pretty sure they've done it.

I find this very disturbing and hurtful. I want to be her first. She might not be my first, but I want to be the first guy to take it away from her.

_Stop it, Christian._

I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to take one step at a time with her. Get to know her.

"Are you going to stay?" she distracts me from my thoughts.

I give her a smile and say yes. I want to spend the whole night with her, but it's getting late and she has school tomorrow. I'll take what I could get. A second is better than none. As we all walk in silence, I realize this is the kind of night I wouldn't mind having over and again.

_What kind of magic spell did Ana cast on me?_

**Charles' POV**

_Journal,_

_Ana reassured me once again she won't say anything to anyone. It only happened once and ever since that day, I became an angry person. I don't know if it's because I hurt Ana and I was angry at myself for it or because I'm just a fucking asshole. I don't know what happened to me. I love her very much and I was out of line. I didn't mean to hurt her. That's always the case though right? A person never seems to mean anything they do. I'm never going to forgive myself. The look on her face a little over a year ago. She way she begged for me to stop. And I couldn't. Why did I hurt her? Why was I so angry? I tried to distant myself. We were still together, but I had to beat myself up everyday. I couldn't stand being with her knowing I hurt her. Knowing I laid my hands on her. I got mad easily. I lost patience. I wasn't happy with my myself, with Ana, with anyone I encountered. I don't deserve her. Not since I hurt her, I haven't deserved her since that day. Everyday I miss her more and more._

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for reading! I'm enjoying the reviews and they're all very thoughtful. Thank you once again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Charles' POV**

_Journal,_

_I met Ray's daughter today, well not formally, but I admired her from a far. I can't allow myself to like her, word has it that she's only 15 and I'm 20. I feel pretty old. She looks so beautiful. My first day at work was pretty cool. It was busy which I liked because time flew real quick. I hope it's like that everyday and I hope I see her everyday. She looked in the office once and when she caught me looking, she gave me a small smile. I didn't return it though, I was too shy. I'm pretty sure she noticed that. I can't be too obvious. Maybe I just think she's cute. Nothing's going to happen between us, I won't let it. _

**Ana's POV**

Christian and I are alone in the room. Kate had gone to bed and Colton went home. He's walking around my room looking at all the picture frames I have hanging. I'm pretty sure I took down all the pictures of Charles and I. I don't want to be reminded of him. I don't find myself sulking over him as much anymore. I have my days when I get sad. I don't know whether I threw away six years or it was a life lesson.

_Shut up, Anastasia, you have a gorgeous guy in your room._

He is indeed gorgeous. His jaw lines. The structure of his body. The way his jeans hangs to his hips. Don't even get me started on his lips. The way it tasted. Sweet and I'm craving for more. His eyes..Jesus, his eyes could just hypnotize you. His curly hair. Why isn't this guy a model?

"You like staring at me, don't you?" he stands at the foot of my bed, grinning like a kid. He obviously loves the attention I'm giving him. My face is burning. I've been blushing a lot ever since I met this guy. He's such a gentleman and a charmer.

"You're quite a view, Grey," I told him. I'm very comfortable around him, like I could be myself. I like that type of atmosphere.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he sits in front of me, leaning back, using his elbows for support. His polo shirt slides up a little bit and the v shape of his hips are showing.

_Holy Mother of God!_

"Suu-ure!"

_Calm yourself, Ana!_

"I like you, a lot!" he said, not breaking eye contact. "I don't want to move too fast though, I know you just got out of a long relationship. Take all the time you need to cope through it because if you like me back and decide you want to be with me as well, I don't want to share you."

I thought it was obvious that I like him back. Do I want to jump in into a relationship right away or take him up on his offer to wait? I do like him a lot, but do I need more time? It hasn't been a full two weeks since Charles' broke it off. It seems pretty fast to be in a relationship again. Do I want to just be my own person for now? Christian is nowhere near how Charles was. He's very playful, very charming. Well Charles was charming, but he got very serious 5 years into the relationship. What if Christian gets bored of me or replaces me with someone else? That's what I'm scared off now. I don't want to be replaced again, it hurts a lot. You're being told indirectly that you aren't good enough to be with.

"I wouldn't mind kissing you here and there," he said as if to distract me from my thoughts. There's the winning smile again. I love when he smiles like that. He just looks way too gorgeous. I wouldn't mind getting to know Christian.

Although, I could get to know him while being his girlfriend. It could go both ways, but whatever my decision is in the end, he said he doesn't want to share me. There's nothing left to say, really. This right here is just what I need. I wouldn't mind spending my days with him. I still have that iffy feeling in my heart. What if he leaves me for another girl? It's always going to be there, I guess. I just need a reason for it to be gone. I lay next to him and pull him into a hug. He rests his head where my heart is and gives me the warmest hug he could. That moment, I feel what he's feeling. Like some electricity passed from him to me.

_He just needs someone to love him._

**Kate's POV**

The club was fun last night, but I still haven't forgotten about Ana's ordeal. I decided not to confront her about it. Colton's right. That's her business and I don't want to meddle than I already have. I just hope that she tells me about it. I walked in the kitchen and no Ana. That's weird. She's usually making breakfast by this time. Her class starts in two hours and I know she likes being an early bird. I walk over to her room and open it. Just before I open my mouth, I find a shirtless Christian on her bed. Awww they look so peaceful sleeping, but holy shit, he's half naked on her bed. I close the door and run to my room.

Could it be that Ana lost her virginity to Christian? I need to look for that ring of hers. If she's still wearing it, then she didn't. But oh my God, what if she did?

**Christian's POV**

I got woken up by, I assume, Kate. I look down at Anastasia and she's still sound asleep. She had asked me to stay with her last night and I couldn't say no. In my heart, I didn't want to say no. Last night was just amazing. It seemed like we talked the whole night with a little bit of kissing here and there.

_"Why do you have scars on your chest? Who did this to you?" she asked, she sounded to protective and hurt._

_"One of my mother's pimps," I said quietly. She stroke them with her thumb and kissed each one._

I could still feel her lips on the scars. Somehow, she mend a little bit of my broken heart. She's good for me and I hope I'm good for her. I want to be the guy to make her smile and laugh. I want to be the reason to why she's happy. I just want to be hers and only her. I told her about the adoption and what I remember from my childhood. I feel so comfortable around her and I was right to trust her. She told me stories about her mom and Ray. She told me about the time when Ray proposed and what the ring means to her now. I won't force her into anything. When it's the right time, it's going to happen. I wouldn't mind waiting patiently for her. As long as I have her, I don't mind.

* * *

**A/N : Just a little snippet of everyone's POVs.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Flynn's POV**

My meeting with Christian yesterday was very interesting. Different _and _interesting. He was...happy. I have never seen him like this. I remember when he finally confessed to me why he does what he does, I wasn't sure I could handle being his therapist. I managed though. He was a broken guy who needed a lot of help, but I honestly believed he just needed someone to open up his eyes. He's stubborn, that for sure. He doesn't listen to anyone, but himself. He seems very captivated by Anastasia. I would really like to meet this lady of his.

He told me he's been seeing her twice a week for a month now. Each moment he cherished and wrote down.

_"My heart and soul will remember all that we do, but I don't want to take the risk of forgetting," he told me._

I'm glad to see him like this. He's at peace and I've never seem him so relaxed. I even saw him smile for the first time. He looked his age and it was a wonderful sight. I couldn't take credit though. My job was to listen, Anastasia did it all. Whatever she did, I hope she keeps doing it. She's healthy for him and I like the new Christian. I want him to stay this way. My heart is somehow at peace now. I never thought I'd see the day that Christian Grey might be falling for someone else.

_"Why do I feel this way? Why is it that whenever I'm not with her, I miss her. I long to be with her. I miss her. And when I'm with her, I still miss her. I just want to hug her the whole day. I want her really bad," he said, sitting at the edge of his seat._

There was worry in his eyes when he said it. He was scared he might lose her. I'm happy to see that as well. I was never able to see any other emotions out of him, but anger and pain. This is good for him.

I asked him about his needs. Being a dominant. Punishing. Being in control.

_"No. No. No. No. I will make love to Anastasia. Her body is a temple and I respect it. I saw how much it means to her and I want to be able to provide her nothing else but love."_

I've come up with a conclusion, Christian Grey is simply in love.

**Anastasia's POV**

I just got out of class and I am so tired. I won't see Christian for another two days. I miss him. I love his company. It's been a month since I've known him and he still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend. He's really giving me time and I appreciate him for that. We're still getting to know each other and everyday I learn something new, not just about him, but about the world. He talks about his business and the trips he takes. He talks about his perspectives on things. I love listening to his voice. So peaceful. He's only slept over twice and I loved both times. We cuddled the whole night. Kissed here and there.

_I really miss him._

I get in my car and find myself driving out of town. I will see Christian tonight.

**Christian's POV**

_*Hello, Gorgeous! I know your class just ended and you're probably driving home. I just wanted to remind you how beautiful you look! I can't wait to see you in two days.*_

I put my phone down. I'm not expecting her to text me back anytime soon. This whole month has been great. I'm ready to ask her to be my girlfriend. I want her. I bought her a ring. A promise that I'll always respect her and be there when she needs me.

A knock on the door to distract me from Anastasia. Any distraction is unwelcome especially when I'm thinking of Anastasia. "What?"

The door opens and in goes Mia. I stand from where I'm sitting and walk over to her. What a surprise. She gives me a hug. "Christian!"

"What are you doing here, Mia? Is everything okay?" She didn't tell me she was going to visit. She tells me everything. I lead her to my couch.

"Yes, yes, everything is okay," she said, sitting down and picking up one of the magazines on my coffee table. "I just wanted to tell you in person that I'm taking a trip to Paris and I'm leaving tonight. It's for a class." She rolls her eyes and I can't help, but laugh at how silly she is.

"Thank you! I will definitely miss you, but we'll talk everyday," I assure her. There's not a day that we don't talk. I take the ring out of my pocket and show her. "I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend." She squeals and pulls me into a bear hug.

"Oh my God! She'll love this ring. It's definitely way better than any other engagement rings I've seen!" She's completely mesmerized by the ring. Girls and their diamonds. "Christian, I'm so happy you're happy."

"Thank you, Mia. That means a lot," I told her. "I feel very lucky to have her in my life. She could teach me how to...love."

**Charles' POV**

_Journal,_

_Ana said yes. She's officially my girlfriend. I'm so happy. It's a dream come true. I have the most beautiful girl in my life. She gets to be mine. She's all mine. I'm going to treat her like a princess everyday. Make her feel loved. Make her feel important. Treat her like she deserves. I don't want anything else, I have her. She's all I need. Ray has become more strict than before and I don't blame him. I understand. I'm a 20 year old boy dating his daughter. He's protective over her which is good. I tell him over again that I won't do anything that would and could ever hurt Ana. I'm going to keep my words because I love Ana. I love her. I LOVE HER._

**Christian's POV**

"Sir," Taylor walks in my study interrupting a phone call. "Ms. Steele is here." I drop my phone to my surprise, ignoring whoever is on the other line. Hell I give a fuck about that now. Anastasia is here. I run outside and see her in the Great Room. I stop from where I am and hold my breath. It's really her.

"Anastasia," I managed to say. She runs up to me and hugs me. Could this day get any better? First Mia and now the girl I want to spend my life with. She gives me a short kiss and lets me go.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming, but I really wanted to see you," she said. "You know, I miss you!"

"No, Anastasia, I'm happy you're here," I told her. I'm happy she's here. I'm going to ask her tonight. She needs to be mine tonight. I pulled her into a kiss and I'm lost in the moment. I'm lost in her scent. Her taste. Her smooth skin. I need her in my life.

_She needs to be mine. She will be mine._

I break away the kiss before it deepens. "Do you want me to show you around?" She nods her head. I grab hand and I show her the great Escala. My study. The library. The TV room. The kitchen. The second floor. The balcony and its beautiful view. Just as we were about to go to my room, we pass by my playroom. I haven't been in there for months and I don't intend to go in there with Ana.

"Wait," she pulls me. I was hoping she wouldn't notice. "You didn't show me this one." She points at the playroom.

It's the moment of truth. I was dreading for this moment. I knew I had to tell her about my past one of these day, I just didn't know when. My heart starts pounding. I can't lose her. Not now that she'll be mine. I'm losing her without actually having her in my life. I might actually cry right in front of her.

"Just promise me you'll let me explain," I told her. My voice actually cracked. I can't take this. I know she will leave.

"It can't be that bad, whatever is in there," she gestures to the room.

I take one last breath and open the room to present her what I was all about.

* * *

**A/N : I'm ending the story soon, I just thought I'd let you all know. A couple of more chapters, probably 5 more.**

**Then I'll start another story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Fifty Shades Trilogy isn't mine whatsoever. Count this as your disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

**Charles' POV**

Five years and she still hasn't let me touch her. Five damn years! My first girlfriend and I did it after two months of being together, but Ana, it takes marriage or whenever she's ready. When is going to be ready then? Men have needs and it gets really frustrating. I try to be patient, but I just want it. I want it with her, but she won't let me. Haven't I shown her that I love her? I think I well damn deserve this. I've given her everything.

"Charles, are you listening to me?" Ana asks. Maybe I'll get lucky tonight. She's sleeping over and I can't wait after dinner.

"Yes, sorry, darling, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life," I told her. It is true, I am lucky to have her. Her being a virgin is a big bonus. I have a lot of things I could show her. I don't give a fuck about hearts and flowers anymore. It didn't work out for me very well. I want her body. Just as she was about to take another bite of dinner, I grab her hand and lead her to my bedroom. Screw dinner. I'm hungry for Ana. I'm hungry for her body.

"Charles, you're gripping me too tight," she tried to wiggle her hand out of mine and I just held onto her hand even tighter. Not today Ana. You're going to obey me.

I push her on my bed and lock my bedroom door. "You have no idea how much I've waited for this moment," I told her, taking off my shirt. "Let me love you Ana."

"Charles, what the fuck?" she got up, but I push her. She's not getting away. She's going to be mine tonight. Whether she likes it or not, she's going to be mine. No one's here to hear her scream or call out for help.

"You're going to be mine, Ana!" I pull my belt out and with one swift move, I turn her around. She's wearing a backless dress, just perfect. I kiss her back and I hear her cry. I don't care. She's going to be mine tonight. I bite her skin hard enough for her to scream in agony and before she wiggle herself out, I hit her with my belt.

"Stop it!" she screams.

I hit her even harder this time, "Obey, Ana!"

I hit again. One. Two. Three.

"Stop it, please!"

Four. Five. Six.

Just as I was about to hit her again, I see her helpless body. I see her face red. I see her tears.

"Stop it, please!" she whispers.

I realized what I was doing to her. The love of my life. The girl I wanted to marry. The girl I wanted to have children with. The girl I've loved for 5 long years. "Ana!" I pull her into a hug, but she pushed me and left. I can't bring myself to follow her. I've hurt her and I know she'll never forgive me. I didn't love her when I was doing that. I was being a fucking animal who didn't care about anyone. I'm fucking sick. I know I'll never forgive myself for doing that to her.

_She'll never be yours again._

**Ana's POV**

Christian's words keep playing around my head. He's fucked up. Was fucked up. Nonetheless, it was still fucked up. Did he hate his mother that much to be doing that to other girls? How sick could he be to even think that?

There were 15 of them. Did he ever love them? Did he care? Did he have any relationship with them other than being their sub? Did they want more? How do you even begin to look for a sub?

That was before my time, though. It shouldn't concern me.

_"It's different with you. I like you a lot and the thought of ever doing that to you just sickens me," he said._

He sat on the edge of his couch the whole time he was telling me. I could tell he was scared. To lose me? He even aged the whole hour he was explaining. I just wanted to hear what and why. I really don't know whether I should care about it or not. What if it comes back? I can't have that in my life especially not after what Charles did. I still have the scars on my back. What if, out of the blue, he needs to punish me? I shudder at the thought.

It feels so right when I'm with him. I fit right in his arms. I love when I'm in his arms. I feel safe. I feel like he's never going to hurt me that way he did to his subs. I feel like he could love me a lot.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked. He looks so heavenly with just his boxer on. I could get used to seeing him like this. I decided to spend the night with him. I don't have a class tomorrow so it played out well.

"I was just thinking about the last hour," I told him honestly. He quickly lays next to me on his bed, pulling me into a hug.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered. I could hear the fear in his voice. "I need you in my life, Anastasia!"

_I need you, too, Christian._

"Can I ask you a question?" I looked up at him and he nods. "Would you ever do that to me?"

The look of fear turned into pain, "I won't ever lay my hands on you like that. You're too important to me and I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you before I even have you."

Being with him feels just right and I wouldn't want to spend it anywhere else.

**Christian's POV**

Last night with Anastasia was more than I could ever ask for. I'm still scared that one day, she'll leave me because of what I told her. She told me over and over again not to be scared because that was before she came into my life. What did I ever do to get this lucky?

I'm taking her home in her car. I don't feel safe in her car. I don't think Mini Coopers are all that safe because of its size. A car could just hit it and it'll explode. I'll have to talk to her later about this. She reaches for my hand. I give her a quick look and a smile. The ring I gave her fits perfectly. Even after what she heard, she still agreed to be my girlfriend. I lift her hand and kiss the finger where the ring is.

"Does this mean I get to call you baby or babe or those pet names?" I ask her jokingly.

"Of course, baby," she laughs.

_Baby._

I love the sound of that. "Christian, are you blushing?" she laughs even louder. She pinches my cheek and laughs even more.

_What is this girl doing to me?_

* * *

**A/N : I'll write more chapters and I'll try to explain as much as possible, but I don't think I'll write more than 10 chapters after this chapter. I like this story a lot, but I just don't want people to get bored of it, you know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mia's POV**

"What are you doing here, Christian? Why did you leave her?" I asked him. I like being woken up at 3 in the morning by Christian and I don't mind at all, but I don't want an angry Christian waking me up. When he gets angry, boy, he gets angry. I'm just waiting for him to punch the wall now. He's still pacing back and forth. He's trying to calm himself down which is good, but he still won't tell me everything that's happened tonight. Poor Ana. Whatever it is, it must be bad. I hope they haven't broken up. It's only been four months. She's so sweet. We go shopping whenever I'm back home and I love her. She's really good for Christian. We all love her. She changed my brother.

"Mia, why the fuck would Charles do that to Anastasia?" he yelled. Dear Lord, he's going to wake up Mom and Dad. I have never seen him this mad.

"Christian, calm down," I whispered, trying to hush him. He stopped pacing and just fell to the floor. I don't know what to do. I've never had to deal with this before, not with Christian. I don't know what's going to make him feel better. I get up from my bed and sit on the floor with him. "Just let it out, Christian." When he lifts up his head, he's crying. Christian is crying. This is new.

"I came over today and I was really happy because I haven't seen her for four days. I just wanted to be with her. Kate put on a movie and we were all watching when there was knock. Anastasia opened the door and it was Charles. He let himself in and begged Anastasia to listen to what he had to say. I was shocked, I didn't know what to do. Hell I don't even know how to be a boyfriend, Mia," he brushes his fingers through his hair and stops midway and gripped on it tight. "Then we were all listening to what he was saying and how sorry he was he hurt her. He didn't mean to do this. Bullshit this, bullshit that. Colton kicked the shit out of him then kicked him out. I couldn't do anything. I was just sitting there like a fucking idiot listening to all this. Kate sat Anastasia down and asked what was that about. She told us that Charles demanded sex from her and she didn't want to. He bit her and hit her with a belt plenty of times. When she showed us her scars, I fucking lost it. I just left. Who the fuck does that?"

"So you come here? Christian, she needs you more than ever! I bet she's been calling you," I told him. I give him a hug.

_And you need her to fix your broken heart._

I've never seen him like this and it hurts me especially when I don't know how to make him feel better. I don't even think I'd be able to, only Ana could.

"You should go and I'm kicking you out of my room," I told him playfully. We both get up. "I love you, Christian."

He gives me a hug, "I love you, too! Thanks for always being here when I need you!"

**Ana's POV**

Not even a year and two guys left me. What is it with me that they don't find worth it? Is it me? Or them? It's got to be me. Christian just left without saying anything. It's been 2 hours and I haven't heard anything from him. I've tried calling and sending texts, but nothing.

"I feel really worthless. Two guys, Kate," I told her. This particular moment is very similar to when Charles left me. It's happening all over again, only this time, it's with Christian. I shouldn't have opened the door. I shouldn't have shown my scars. I knew this was going to happen one of these days, but I didn't think it was going to be in front of them. I felt so vulnerable. All three of them just sat there while I told them what happened that night with Charles. They just stared while I showed my scars. Then Christian left. He left without saying anything. Why would he do that? "I thought he likes me enough not to leave."

"I do," a familiar voice says. Both Kate and I look up and Christian is leaning on my door. His eyes are red, he's been crying. Oh no, why is he crying?

Kate gives me a kiss on the forehead and leaves my room. Christian is still by the door not moving. I don't know what to do. Do I hug him? Do I explain anything to him?

"Chri-" I start to say when he stops me.

"I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't have. I should have been there for you when you needed me most. I just didn't know how to react to it. I love you too much to see you hurt like that," he tells me.

Did he say love?

"You love me?" I manage to get out. I can't believe it. He nods his head and I can't believe it. He loves me. He closes the door and walks toward my bed. He moves closer to me and pushes me slowly onto my pillow.

"I love you. I love your eyes. I love your hair. I love your body. I love everything about you.

The way you laugh." He kisses my lips.

"The way you say my name." He kisses my chin.

"The way you crinkle your nose." He kisses my nose.

"The way you make me feel like you love me, too." He looks into my eyes. "And because I love you too much, I will always respect you."

He loves me. He loves me. This time, it feels so real.

"Love me, Christian," I whisper. He hesitates and looks for answers in my eyes. "I love you!"

With those three words, I'm lost in the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I won't write longer chapters unless by some miracle I actually do. It's really just not my style.  
Yes I did skip ahead. Ana and Kate are already in Seattle working their dream jobs. Christian and Ana have been together for 4 months.  
**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"I love you," I told her. "Now sleep, baby girl." I give her forehead a kiss and she buries herself into my arms.

"I love you, too," she whispers and lets out a little giggle. I love the way she says _I love you_. I must be dreaming. How could someone so beautiful love me back? Even after all the things I've told her about my past, she's still here. Supporting me every step of the way. She's gone to a few meetings with Flynn and she does nothing but hold my hand. She's simply amazing and I couldn't ask for more. How did I get so lucky? My family loves her dearly. My Mom speaks highly of her and I have Ray's blessings. I want to marry Anastasia, but it's too early. We still have a lot to learn about each other. I know her favorite color is purple. Everybody calls her Ana, but I prefer Anastasia. She loves cooking and her specialty is anything Italian. She beats me at video games when we play and I tell her I let her win even though I know I really suck at it. She doesn't like franchised pizza locations, she likes going to family owned ones. Her favorite tea is Chamomile, it calms her down. She likes to tease me a lot, she's very playful and I love that about her.

After a long day at work, all I want to do is talk to her. We talk all night long. She tells me about her day and I tell her about mine. We try not sleep over at each other's place too much. Even though I would want her to move in with me, I want to give her her own time and space. I don't want her to get tired of me. I don't want her to leave me, it would kill me.

"I can hear your thoughts," she told me. When I look down at her, she's looking at me with a smile on her face. "Everything okay?"

**Ana's POV**

"Yea, everything's fine," he says in the dark. I bring my hand up to the necklace I gave him with the ring Ray gave me when he proposed to me. Christian is mine and I am his. He said he'll always wear it. I gave myself to him and it feels right in my heart that I did. The past couple of hours has been amazing. I trust him completely and I know he won't hurt me.

_"Are you sure you want to?" he asks me for the third time. I reach for the chain I bought for my ring. I took it off and put it in the chain and hang it around Christian's neck. It's the only way I know how to make him believe I'm ready for this. It feels right with him and I'm not stopping myself. I'm going through with this. I love him and that's all I care about right now._

"Do you really love me?" I ask him.

"You should listen to my heart because all it beats is your name," he said.

_"I promise it won't hurt," he whispers. My heart is pounding so hard, but I'm ready. He kisses me long and hard as if he's been waiting to do it for the longest time. He stops and stare into my eyes, "I won't hurt you." He rests his arms next to me and with one swift move, I feel him. He lets out a moan. I hold onto him tight, it hurt in the beginning, but it's starting to feel good. He's moving very slowly, very careful not to hurt me as he promised. "Anastasia," he whispers in my ear.  
_

I know I made the right choice. I lost it to someone I truly deeply love. "Was it special for you?" I ask him. I want to know the answer, but as soon as it came out of my mouth, I regretted it.

"Anastasia, you have no idea how much it means to me for you to trust me this way," he said. "You aren't my first and that's a fact, but it doesn't mean it's not special. I've been waiting for this. To feel loved. To feel my heart beat for someone. What we did means the world to me and it's something I'm always going to cherish." He kisses my nose. "Go back to sleep, you have an early day tomorrow."

**Christian's POV**

The sun is beaming in Anastasia's room. It's 7 AM and I have to be at work in a couple of hours. Anastasia isn't laying next to me and I panicked until I see a little folded note.

_Didn't have the heart to wake you up, I'm off to work. I love you, Christian._

She loves me. It was real. It wasn't a dream. Last night was amazing, I made love to Anastasia. I put my clothes on and make my way into the kitchen to get myself water. Kate is making herself some breakfast. "Good morning, Christian!" When she looks up, her eyes went straight to the necklace I'm wearing. Her eyes widen realizing what happened. She looked from the necklace to me with her mouth open. "You-" She shakes her head and goes back to making breakfast. I blush at the thought. I don't think I'd want to have a conversation about making love to Anastasia. It's private, to me at least. If Anastasia wants to share, then she could, that's a different story. "Do you want some breakfast?" she asks me.

"If you want to make me some," I tell her. I fill up my glass once more and chug it. "I have something to ask."

"Shoot."

"I know it's really not my place to ask because it didn't happen in my time, but how were Charles and Anastasia as a couple behind closed doors?" I don't like asking Anastasia about her past relationship. I don't think she wants to talk about it either, but I'm dying to know, "Was she head over heels for him?

"Well, they loved each other," she started.

_Why did I fucking ask?_

"When I met them, they were really into each other. Charles was blinded by love. Ana, I think the same. They were always together. Ana told me Charles worked really hard to be with her because of the age difference and he had to prove himself to Ray. It worked out for them in the end. But 5 years going into the relationship, they both started changing. Ana didn't want to hang out with us anymore. She would cry often and I hated it because she would never tell me. I learned to leave her alone. I wish I pushed more because maybe, she would have told me he abused her. With paparazzi's following them around, they couldn't show they weren't _perfect_. But yes, she was head over heels for him, but I honestly think she was just scared to lose him. They were together for a long time and I think she was scared that if they broke up, she won't know what to do with her life. Lucky her, you came along," she winks at me and passes me a plate of pancakes and bacon. "Anastasia loves bacon, by the way. She likes it fattening, not crispy."

We both walk to the dining table and start eating, "Thanks, Kate. Do you think Anastasia is head over heels for me?"

She laughs and almost chokes on her orange juice, "You're kidding, right?" She points at the necklace and says nothing else.

**Charles' POV**

_Journal,_

_Today is my third year of being with Ana. I couldn't be any more happier than I am now. She's the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm seeing her tonight and I'm going to treat her like she deserves. I know this day will move really slow just to mess with me. I want to spend my whole day with her today, but I have an important meeting at work that I can't miss. I'm building my future with Ana. She's never been about the money, but I want to give her everything she wants. I want to buy her a house. Make a family with her. Grow old with her. I know she feels the same way about me. I love her._


End file.
